Of Whips and Ropes
by DarkEagle69
Summary: Hermione is feeling lonely in the grimuald place library when sirius walks in and decides to help her get better.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANY OF JK ROWLINGS BOOKS AND I AM NOT MAKING PROFIT FROM THEM. ALL THESE IDEAS BELONG TO JK ROWLING AND WILL BE TREATED AS SUCH. THE ONLY PURPOSE OF THIS NOVELLA IS TO PROVIDE SOME HARMLESS ENTERTAINMENT TO THOSE INTERESTED IN SOME LEMONY STORIES WHICH IS M RATED SO ADULTS ONLY.

THIS IS A NEW PAIRING FOR ME INVOLVING SIRIUS AND HERMIONE. I WANT EVERYONE WHO READS MY STORIES TO ENJOY THEM SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW MENTION ANY PAIRINGS OR ALTERATIONS YOU WOULD LIKE FOR A NEW STORY AND WHAT SORT OF THINGS YOU EXPECT.

DARKEAGLE69

* * *

Hermione sat in the Grimuald place library spread across the armchair with her legs curled underneath her. The fire from the hearth in the centre of the room provided a warmth throughout the room along with the standard flickering of light. The curtains closed stopping the star light from providing illumination inside the library.

Hermione, perched on her chair, was trying to concentrate on reading but for the life of her she couldn't read more than the first few lines of her current paragraph before her train of thought began to stray. This resulted in her reading the same paragraph since she sat for some light reading a half hour ago.

The book she was reading was interesting as it was explaining advanced forms of magic which allowed wizards to provide magic to their owls so that they always go to the right place. It involved complex runes carved by Merlin himself at the heart of all magic, the vortex. However as she read all she could think about is how she was not allowed to send letters to Harry.

She had just arrived in Grimuald Place yesterday and Dumbledore was waiting for her. He failed to even greet her, preferring to instead tell her she was forbidden to owl Harry under any circumstances and then he walked to the floo and went to Hogwarts.

She had struggled to comprehend why she was not allowed to contact her best friend and it was taking a toll on her mind. Harry's birthday was yesterday and she was going to send him a wrist mounted dragon leather deluxe model wand holster. She knew Harry didn't really care what present she got as long as someone showed that they cared for him. He would never say it but it meant the world to him when someone showed that they cared. After being abused at the Dursleys any form of compassion made him ecstatic with pleasure.

Not being able to owl Harry just made her depressed. This was further increased by the fact that Ron, her best friend, was completely ignoring her because she was, as he put it, "a bloody emotional wreck," when all she wanted to do was talk to him about her feelings about Harry. Besides it's not like Ron would ever truly understand all he did was stuff his face and dream about being even slightly successful at quidditch; he truly did have the emotional range of a teaspoon.

The youngest Weasley on the other hand had gone past inconsiderate and moved off the annoying scale to a pure childish bitch. Not only did she somehow she thought that because she had red hair she was meant for Harry as their relationship would be like Lilly and James, she also thought that Hermione was a know it all bookworm.

Just this morning she got possessive of Harry. Hermione had decided to approach Ginny about how they could not talk to Harry. Almost instantaneously she turned on Hermione telling her to back off Harry. Hermione tried to explain that Harry was under pressure from all the things he had to worry about during the war he did not need to worry about another fan girl trying to get into his pants.

She immediately threw a tantrum and said Hermione would never get into anyone's pants even if paid them. With that insult Hermione's temper grew, she screamed at Ginny telling her that she is a slut and sleeping with Michael and Dean at the same time isn't just having fun its being a whore. Ginny stormed off mumbling something about sleeping with Seamus to relive stress.

Hermione's hate filled thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the library door. Hermione slowly turned round the tension in her body rising as she did. Stood in the door way was a shaggy haired man with dark eyes and a strong frame. He wore a dark suit with a deep purple lining which accentuated his thin waist and broad shoulders.

Hermione stared open mouthed at the man standing in the door leaning ever so slightly on the frame make his buttocks more prominent. She wondered for what reason her normally ragged friend was dressed to impress when she knew he preferred to wear clothes that allow him to move freely. Besides he looked extremely enticing in the suit.

"Hey beautiful you had better close your mouth otherwise you are going to catch flies." Sirius said, whilst chuckling, prompting Hermione to snap her mouth shut. Hermione huffed and turned back to the book she was still trying to read.

After a moments silence Hermione spoke. "Why are you wearing a suit?"

"Lord Black just had a meeting as at Gringotts," he said shrugging it off.

"You sound like you don't care," Hermione said enquiringly.

"Well you know its all the formal stuff I hate it but because I am a fugitive I am lucky that Gringotts is foreign soil so I can go about my business without being hassled," he said, " but what about you how are you going?"

"I am alright." Hermione said, refusing to look Sirius directly in the eyes.

"Really; you don't look it," Sirius said raising an eyebrow.

"Look I am fine really if you don't believe me go away and let me read in peace."

"You are not reading and we both know it."

"Just go away Sirius I don't need your arrogant attitude right now," Hermione said almost growling as her temper flared.

Sirius stood aghast as Hermione's temper tantrum died down. Sirius snapped out of the daze he was in and powerfully strode forward. His grace was mesmerising and Hermione felt raw passion burning through her blood. She blushed and looked away but Sirius kept on coming until he reached her side.

"Hermione look at me," he said almost forcefully. She refused to give in so he grabbed her chin and forced her head up. Her eyes flitted around failing to go into Sirius's eyes. Eventually she gave in and gazed into the darkest orbs she had ever seen. His eyes had a slight shimmer that showed hints of his playfulness and also how serious he was currently was; she truly felt she was looking into his soul.

"Hermione tell me what's wrong; please." Hermione remained silent.

"I want to help," he said in a soothing tone.

"look Sirius I know you want to help but you just won't understand you are too old," Hermione sighed.

"Even though by age I am older than you, you know better than any one that when an animagus assumes their magical form they will not have aged when they revert to their human form. Please Hermione you can trust me just this once"

"Fine then," Hermione Huffed, "I am just stressed out from all the problems I have been having. Happy now?"

"No I am not actually I may be old but I am not stupid I know you are not telling me something."

"Look I am worried that Harry will hate me because Dumbledore forbade us from writing to him. Ron is being an insensitive prat and Ginny is just a slutty bitch who calls me an ugly tart and to top it all off Molly just won't leave me alone. I mean I only came yesterday and she wants to know everything I do if I leave for more than a minute she gets all bossy, can you believe she got angry because I went to go m…"

Sirius abruptly put his hand over Hermione's mouth preventing more words from escaping.

"Look Hermione I can't do anything about what all those people do or say to you but I can help you change your opinion of yourself."

"What are you talking about Sirius I am very proud of who I am," Hermione stated matter of factly.

"Well obviously you are not as you are hanging onto the words of people who clearly do not think highly of you. But I can help you with one thing; I can make you feel amazingly beautiful." At this Hermione's ears pricked up. Lately she felt substandard mainly because her hair was bushier than ever. She really did need a pick me up but she wasn't sure if Sirius could satisfy her needs.

"How?" she asked simply.

"Like this."

Sirius leaned forward tilting his head to the left as he did so his shaggy hair falling to the side. Hermione's hand came up and brushed his hair behind his ear. Sirius stopped and Hermione's eyes snapped open to find hungry eyes looking back. She pulled Sirius's head forward joining their lips in a comfortable embrace.

Sirius moved his lips and gently licked her lips moving his tongue in long thin strokes from side to side. Hermione moaned in pleasure slightly opening her mouth as she did so. Sirius exploited this and gently put his tongue into her mouth curling it upwards and catching her lip. He then pulled it forward and nibbled ever so slightly making her gasp in ecstasy.

Hermione was enjoying what was happening to her but it wasn't right it had to stop. She pulled away from Sirius and blushed once more. He looked into her eyes and saw conflict. He saw what she needed in that moment and took it upon himself to give it to give it to her.

Sirius drew his wand and banished her clothes revealing a luscious body. It was covered in thick creamy skin which would cause Sirius to melt every time he touched it. Her breasts were firm and round inviting Sirius to caress them as he moved in to kiss her once more.

Hermione squeaked and protested at this but Sirius ignored her and continued to thoroughly explore her mouth. He revelled in the warmth that emanated from within and strived to create more of the sparks that hopped between their tongues as they kissed.

Even though Hermione had stopped protesting he knew she was still resisting inside. To reduce this resistance he increased his fondling of her breasts. He drew slow circles around them creating a spiral that rose to her nipples. The higher he got the more pleasure built within her. He reached the areola and gently brushed the side of her nipple.

He opened his fingers to pinch her nipple. Hermione waited for the pleasure to increase but felt nothing. She opened her eyes to find Sirius walking away from her doing up his jacket. She cried out for him but he ignored her she begged him to stay she needed him to finish what he started. He stopped and turned around. He looked Hermione in the eye and said "Hermione if you want me we use my rules. Ok?"

"Yes," Hermione sighed in relief.

"Good," Sirius said, " now stand up."


	2. Chapter 2

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW MENTION ANY PAIRINGS OR ALTERATIONS YOU WOULD LIKE FOR A NEW STORY. THIS IS THE SECOND HALF TO A JUICY ONESHOT BETWEEN SIRIUS AND HERMIONE PLEASE JUST READ AND ENJOY.

DARKEAGLE69

* * *

"Good," Sirius said," now stand up."

Hermione reluctantly raised herself from the armchair and strode purposefully towards Sirius. He told her to turn around so that her ass was facing him. He took in a breath as the 8th wonder of the world was discovered before him. Hermione's ass was indescribable all he could say was that it was perfect. He bent over to get a better look and what he saw did not disappoint. He found a pussy with plump lips which were glistening slightly with moisture and a light layer of brown hair surrounding her top.

"Now slowly walk over to the bookshelf." Hermione did as she was told and leaned against the bookshelf the rough leather of old books providing stimulation for her nipples drawing a moan from her. This sparked an idea in Sirius. He grabbed his wand which had fallen on the floor and flicked it at the bookshelf. Suddenly the corners of the bookshelf extended and turned into rope wrapping around Hermione's wrists and ankles. She squealed in protest and started to struggle.

"Hermione this whole night you have been fighting your desire to fuck me. Well now I am going to bring to wish you will never stop fucking me again." Sirius said . Hermione whimpered expecting Sirius to thrust straight into her but what came next surprised her a lot. She felt a tickling sensation growing on her breasts. It was slowly spreading down her skin and to her core. She looked down to see one of the leather books transfigured into a whip and slowly rubbing against all the best areas. The slow slithering whip reached into her tight pussy and it curled upward hitting her G-spot. It then spun round blindingly fast repeating this motion over and over bringing Hermione closer and closer to release. Her dam was about to break from the pressure when suddenly the whips pulled away leaving an uncomfortable feeling of coldness.

Hermione complained to Sirius begging him to continue but he denied her request to instead run his fingers lightly over her skin. He started from top to bottom with the lightest of touches his finger barely flowing over her skin. The rush that flew through Hermione was instant. He increased the pace starting to produce swirling patterns as his finger reached down towards her ass cheeks. He ran his finger under the curve over her ass making Hermione hold her breath in anticipation of him touching her core.

Suddenly Sirius's finger went to her puckered anus and delved into her depths. It was unexpected and it hurt causing Hermione to scream in pain. Sirius flicked his wand once more causing his finger to lube up and the pain turned into pleasure. The feeling was different to what she was used to and god did she like it.

Sirius curved his finger upwards increasing the sensations she was feeling. The tip of his finger running along her back wall and his knuckle running along her front was starting to build the pleasure in Hermione once more.

"You like that don't you baby," Sirius said in a silky smooth voice that turned Hermione on; all she did was moan in response confirming Sirius's suspicions. He knew she was close to an orgasm but he was still fully clothed. He decided to change that so with his free hand he flicked his wand and banished his clothes to reveal a fully erect cock waiting to do some exploration.

He pulled his finger out and rubbed his cock against her now sensitive hole. Her opening began to pulsate almost begging Sirius to enter her but he held back drawing out the moment so that Hermione would beg for it and that is exactly what happened.

"Sirius please I need you," Hermione said but Sirius needed something a bit stronger.

"Say it like you mean it Hermione or I am just going to go."

"Sirius please I need to you bang me up the ass."

"I am not quite feeling it maybe I should leave," he said pulling his head away from her glorious hole.

"God damn it Sirius fuck me hard up the ass or by Merlin's shaggy balls I will hex you into oblivion!" Hermione screamed causing Sirius to chuckle in response. He thrust his thick cock into her bringing her to moan in pleasure. She was being stretched by his sweet, sweet thickness. Sirius increased his speed making her ass cheeks ripple as he did so and damn that looked hot. He reached around and grabbed her tits forcefully and squeezed them as if his life depended on it. Hermione felt the pain but for some reason she liked it. Her bonds rubbed up against her wrists and ankles sending bolts of pure ecstasy along her skin.

The pleasure she was feeling was immense and Sirius knew it but he had a plan to double it. He removed her bonds with a flick of his wand and turned the whips which had wrapped around her waist back into a book. He then, still buried deep inside her, picked her up and carried her over to the window. He opened the curtains and slammed her against the glass.

He then made her hold up her hands against the corners of the full size window and used the glass to bind her there; the cool glass soothing her now red wrists. He continued to pound her this time against the window her nipples rubbing on the glass. She moaned in response her pleasure rising. Sirius implemented his plan and flicked his wand to turn the glass in front of Hermione's pussy into a pristine dildo that fit inside her perfectly.

The feeling for Hermione was unbelievable; the new sensation of not one but two phalluses inside her made her shout of pleasure become louder. The different temperature of the great glass dildo made her very pussy quiver with excitement. Sirius continued thrusting into her pulling her hips to him as he thrust in pulling her away from the dildo and as he pulled away he pushed her hips back onto the dildo. The constant contact within Hermione made the blood in her veins boil. She was approaching orgasm and Sirius wasn't slowing down her pussy walls were clamping down on him, the tightness pure bliss for Sirius. He increased the tempo once more pounding into Hermione at a blinding speed.

He ran his finger down her back sending shivers down her spine he reached around to her clitoris and that was the last straw. Hermione's inner walls rippled along Sirius's length the sensation bringing him to start shooting his load inside her anus, the warmth spreading up through to her stomach. He pulled out his last spurts of cum landing on her ass and pussy lips. He cleaned himself off with a flick of his wan and summoned his clothes.

Hermione still attached to the window was out of it with the remnants of her orgasm flowing through her body. When she heard Sirius start to change she asked him to release her.

"You have been a bad girl Hermione you only brought me to orgasm once so I am going to leave you there as punishment and a nice gift for the neighbours when they wake up," Sirius said with a laugh as he walked through the door. As he stepped outside his friend Remus was there. All he did was raise an eyebrow. Sirius knew that Hermione was always his favourite student but what happened next was unexpected. Remus smiled and walked away.

Hermione moaned and complained even demeaning herself by begging but to no avail as Sirius had already walked off leaving her to wonder how the neighbour would react in the morning, what she forgot was that Grimuald place was under the fidelius charm and no one would be able to see her when they woke up.


End file.
